


Wolves of the North Drabble Collection

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (or longer) pieces inspired by requests on my tumblr, to help pass the time between updates on Wolves of the North as chapter art is created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. word from the south

**Author's Note:**

> Since you're taking requests, how about a canon piece about the first time Annie heard about the 'witch', Mikasa?

Annie Leonhardt was in a position of power under Ymir by the time word of the famous human arrived at Castle Utgard three years ago. The information was brought to her first, as all information was. She was the one to filter out the nonsense before bringing it to Ymir, and at first she nearly dismissed the man who anxiously told her of how many soldiers had been cut down by the young human.

As the story continued and the man’s nerves grew more obvious, Annie thought carefully about passing the word along. Even she began to feel chills go up her spine at how effortlessly the teenager reportedly killed their soldiers. What seemed more remarkable was that there was no report of any major injuries on the human’s person.

“Her name?” Annie asked.

“Mikasa Ackerman,” the man replied, voice trembling. “She’s as good as a hundred human soldiers. She’s a _witch_. Please don’t make me go back down there. I don’t want to die.”

Annie drew back her fist and punched him hard in the nose. He stumbled back, tripped on his heels, and fell to the floor. Before he could reach to clutch his face, Annie stepped in and kicked him on the chin, knocking him flat on his back. She put her foot on his chest, holding him down.

“You’re useless,” she told him.

“Ma’am?” he asked, stunned from the kick.

She took her foot off him to crouch down. She pinched the tip of one of his ears and yanked hard enough to make him yelp. “Find a new job, because you’re not one of my information hunters anymore. I don’t keep anyone who’s a coward.”

The man, still looking panicked, nodded as his nose reset itself with a snap. He gathered himself up off the floor and hurried away. Annie did not watch him go, instead turning and heading for Ymir’s quarters. She woke Ymir from a deep sleep and told her about Mikasa. Ymir took in this information with a lazy smirk.

“A witch, huh?” she said, scratching behind her ears with both hands. “That’s fun.”

“Do you really think she knows killing magic? Should we warn our soldiers?”

“Nah. Killing magic is a hell of a thing to say.” She lay back down and rolled over, turning her back to Annie. “Who cares? If the soldiers aren’t good enough to beat her, then they’re as useless as your coward. Go ahead and tell Reiner if you want.”

Biting down on her sigh, Annie went to do just that. Reiner put out an order to kill Mikasa to prove she was only a puny human, but the longer she went on killing their soldiers without being put down, the angrier he became. Annie thought it was amusing how enraged he became, and she did what she always did: gathered news from her agents.

Still, information did not compare to flashes of imagination, or the attempt to imagine. Annie wondered what Mikasa looked like. Most reports said she was taller than short, of a strong build, and with black hair and eyes. None of these reports mentioned how she looked, if she was fierce or brilliant or frightening, or all of these as Annie liked to think.

In her wilder, more hedonistic moments, she wondered if Mikasa was pretty. Though it was not unheard of for humans and wolves on the border between north and south to fall for each other, being interested in a human soldier was out of the question, and a solider like Mikasa was traitorous. In any case, agents of hers living double lives in the south reported on the workings of the church there. She laughed at these notions, and relaxed in knowing that nothing could happen between herself and a human woman.

Three years on from the first report, Ymir received a crow from King Reiss. She was in one of her strange moods, humored by everything, and sent Annie to guide the humans to the north. A few miles out from the walls of Sina, Annie was met by a wolf-woman who lived within those walls. She was told the description of her charge, Christa Renz, but was also told of one other thing: Mikasa was to be one of Christa’s guides.

Annie did not know if Lady Mond was a cruel goddess or simply one that liked to test her people.


	2. thoughts of a witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely think a ton of readers would be thrilled to see a drabble of Annie POV guilty thoughts about Mikasa when she first met her, pretty please if you have some spare time? (cause i mean a hot solider? naughty wolf.)

The witch was a problem, to say the least of her. She was distracting, sitting there tall atop her horse beside the carriage. She was distracting, her sword reeking of death and her face so pretty. Annie had never met a woman more dichotomous in her fifty-eight years, and it was unpleasant to be forced to act as her guide. She kept an eye on her just as much as the road ahead.

She knew the witch was doing the same from the moment their eyes met. Annie had expected this when Ymir announced that she would be the one guiding the humans north, but she had also expected to be able to shrug off any stares she received. The witch’s eyes, endlessly black, were different. Her gaze had great weight but, as far as Annie could tell, held no real malice. It made her wonder if she was really the woman so hated by her people.

Still, she took a measure of trust in the witch’s judgment of battle and did not argue when she said she would help the girl buy a knife. She sat atop the carriage roof and waited for them to return, thinking about them both to pass the time. The girl was charming, slyly so because it seemed effortless for her to be as endearing as she was. The witch was harder to get a read on, so completely silent and focused as she was.

Annie wondered if she would like the witch under any other circumstances. As they came out of the town gates, she decided it was a bad road to head down, to entertain the idea any further. She thought it would be more entertaining to think about devouring the witch as they all slept, but it left a sour taste on her tongue. She told half a lie to the girl in the carriage, as it was still ingrained in her to desire for death to visit the witch, but she had lost what little desire had been in her about the matter.

She wanted the witch’s information. She wanted to know her deeply, ostensibly for the same reason she wanted information on any of their enemies: to break her in the future. She wanted her stories, her weaknesses, her desires, to know what could be best turned into a weapon against her if the fangs would not be enough one day. That was what she really wanted, Annie decided as they lay down to sleep that first night. She wanted to see the witch laid bare before her, stripped of every strength she had and vulnerable.

As she went to sleep, she could not guess how that vulnerability would present itself in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a continuation from the first drabble in this collection.


End file.
